This invention relates to a stand for a drum, particularly a tom tom, and a cymbal.
A medium size drum, usually called a tom tom, is generally held by a tom holder that is installed at the top of the center of a bass drum in a drum set.
A bass drum has low rigidity and includes a trunk or body which is formed like a thin sheet. The installation of a tom tom on the bass drum may strain the trunk of the bass drum due to the weight of either the tom tom or the tom holder. This would lower the quality of the sound or might even crack the trunk of the bass drum in some cases.
Because of this, either a stand which is exclusively for the tom tom is provided or the tom holder is installed on a cymbal stand through an attachment. In the former case, however, a stand has to be prepared anew, causing higher cost. Furthermore, since it reduces the space for the performance, it would be inconvenient for performing in a narrow place.
In the latter case, an attachment on the cymbal stand for the installation of a tom holder becomes necessary, which increases the number of the parts and thereby increases the manufacturing cost. Since it becomes necessary to firmly fix the attachment in such a way as to withstand the weight of the tom tom and the tom holder, there is a danger that the piping of the cymbal stand may be damaged or depressed. In addition, the outside appearance of the resulting structure has not been satisfactory.